


I Love You (Always)

by orphan_account



Series: In a Way You Keep Me Going [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Jealousy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor loved RoseBut she made him so angry sometimes, as if she wanted to start fights out of nothingOccasionally, she boiled his blood, this regeneration had a temperHe didn't like when she tried to make him jealous, because she did and he shouldn't beThe men she dragged along behind her made him lose his temper often, so after Adam, he maybe gets a bit out of hand...
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: In a Way You Keep Me Going [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662796
Kudos: 16





	I Love You (Always)

The Doctor loved Rose dearly, he really did, she was his best mate. They had great chemistry and their friendship was light and flirty at the worst of times, that's how he liked it, they hit. He never really had a companion quite like Rose, who made him that exact way, of course he'd had plenty of feisty young women who would speak their mind but none had ever caused strong reactions, he'd never thought about touching any of them like he did Rose, he was never possessive or jealous with them. This was new, new and as he felt it, wildly inappropriate on his part, she was 19, he was fairly sure even for Earth standards in her time that was barely of age. She should be a child to him, he was 881 years her senior, she was right, that was one hell of an age gap. He has to stop thinking about her as if she would return his conflicted and confused feelings. He was actually beginning to think he loved her, which would obviously be a huge problem and violation of her trust. Yes, she flirted but Rose flirted with everyone and it meant nothing. He decided to put it to the back of his mind and lock it away with the rest of his horrible thoughts.

The Doctor hated Rose, he really did, she was his best mate. She had great chemistry with apparently any male humanoid that crossed her path and it made him seriously rethink his moral thoughts on murder, not murder Rose, but every other man who caught her eye. He hated it, how she flirted and how she treated it like it was nothing, bringing new men around all the time, it genuinely upset him, he was jealous, he knew it, he also knew he had no right, he wasn't hr boyfriend, not even one of her lovers, of which there seemed to be many. He was seething, the newest, Adam; an Earth man in his 20's from England, he was in 2012 when he boarded and went on to so the most stupid thing until The Doctor kicked him out and left him with his mother. Rose was livid, she had no right, this was her fault in a way. Her anger only egged him on until they were in the middle of a screaming match in the console room.

> " _My fault?! How is it my fault, he didn't know what he was doing! It's not even his fault!_ " Rose shouted at him and stropped around to face him.
> 
> " _Well if you didn't bring him on board it wouldn't have happened!_ " He got in her face and stood his ground.
> 
> " _I thought you were in charge! It's all you ever go on about! Bloody control freak!_ " She jabbed him with an accusing finger and tried to push him back.
> 
> " _Do you think I'm an idiot?! I can't say no to you and all your little boy toys or you'll throw a strop and go out and get yourself killed or something! It's easier to just give in every time you get a new beu!_ **"** The Doctor bad bent his head down to really glare at her, oh he was so angry. He wanted to shake her so she'd realize that he was looking out for her.
> 
> " _Oh you Jealous prick!_ " She turns red and slams her fist down on the console, " _Is that what this is about?! I'm sorry you're a stupid alien that can't have what he wants! But I'm entitled to let off steam when the stupid old man I live with has a stupid race code of abstinence or something! You're hardly going to do anything about it! All you do is sulk and flirt and act like you own me!_ " She went to punch or grab at him, he didn't know, just grabbed her wrist tightly before she could.
> 
> " _So that's what you think._ " His voice went to that eerily still tone that meant he was beyond anger now and he could feel her fear. He pulled her by the wrist. " _You think I'm teasing you. That I'm riling you up and punishing you when you try to release your tension? Is that what you think is happening? Because what I think is happening is that you're rubbing it in my face that you can have whoever you want and you only want me when there's no one around. And I don't think that's fair, Rose Tyler._ " This had never really been about Adam and they both knew that now. " _D'you have anything to say? Hmm?_ " He was being mean now he knew it, flustering her by holding her wrist aggressively and getting in her face, he was being unfair with his words. But he'd had enough.
> 
> She said nothing at first, only barely restricted anger in her eyes. " _I hate you! You stupid alien bastard! You don't even want me! You just don't want anyone else to have me! You selfish Northern bastard!_ " She was shrieking and trashing against him, trying to pull away but he just grabbed her against the console.
> 
> " _It's not my fault! I don't want to be like this! I can't help it, you just make me so jealous, I don't want any other man to look at you!_ " He must have frightened her with his roughness, he supposed he never usually put his hands on her like this, he just needed her to calm down. He hadn't meant to be so straight forward with his answer but he was just so furious with her, this situation, himself. " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not fair on you, it's not your fault._ " He let go and stepped away.
> 
> She stayed there, back to the console, stock still and shaking. She must have thought he was going to hurt her, shaking as she was, she still had that barely held back fury in her eyes, but they did seem to almost soften. " _What do you mean?_ " It sounded like a whine, she was frustrated, confused, on the edge of tears and didn't he feel like a right prick, he'd done this. He'd made Rose upset, scared her, probably hurt her. He was a horrible man, a sick, perverted old man. He never wanted to hurt or upset her again, he had that thought a lot.
> 
> He ran his hand back over his hair and stepped closer, needing to comfort her. "I'm just jealous and I'm an angry man and it's not fair, I'm sorry" He hugged her and she didn't react for a minute. He was almost afraid he'd ruined it until she hugged him back.
> 
> _"I understand, I'm unreasonable and I'm sorry."_ She seemed calmer, more composed. " _I'll calm down with the boys, it's unfair. I know you're lonely._ " Oh, that's what she thought he meant by that? He was fairly sure he'd outed himself quite outright of being in love with his young companion. " _I know Time Lords aren't allowed to... y'know... have sex or whatever but I didn't know you had... urges... or anything..._ " She looks genuinely apologetic and he almost just agreed with her, but he couldn't lie. He exaggerated his species and his own superior biology a bit.
> 
> _"Rose."_ He sighed and rubbed at his face, oh there was no way this wasn't going to be awkward. " _Y'see. I explained that I could... dance? But I'm not allowed to. Well, I definitely still have urges, we aren't really supposed to, honestly I think I've developed a defect. But... They're Time Lord rules, and all the Time Lords are dead. So if I wanted to now, I could... Dance. We're compatible-ish with a lot of other, what you'd call, humanoid species. Just, babies really wouldn't happen, which is a good thing, I think it could kill someone if it could. That's beside the point. I just need you to know- Look, Rose, I'll be frank, I fancy you a bit. I know I shouldn't but I do, and I know I need to put it aside and I should've said it sooner but I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship and make it awkward but I've already done that by being a dickhead. I'm sorry"_ She'd been patiently listening to him the entire time, blushing and studying him. 
> 
> _"Phew, I thought something was wrong when you started that tangent"_ She sighed and visibly relaxed, seeing his stunned face she slapped his chest. _"Doctor, you only fancy me a bit, it's grand. I don't mind. I can hold off till you're done, look, just kiss me. You'll know if you fancy me then and we'll just forget about it. Because you obviously don't."_ She was laughing and grabbing his face before he could even protest, before he knew it she was kissing him chastely and it was over. " _Well? "_
> 
> It took his brain a second to catch up on all that. " _Oh. Yeah, you're right. You really are much too short and warm for my liking._ " He made a disgusted face and she scoffed and punched his arm. " _Yep, that's settled, sorry for all that. I was really over-reacting._ " And that was that, she shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking off and leaving him to his own devices. As soon as he was sure she was in her own room he let out a long angry breath and slumped down against the grating. " _Yeah, I love her._ " He was fucked.


End file.
